Because you Loved Me
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Set sophomore year of college. Brenda is trying to deal with everything but ended up running away even if she stayed in the same city where her heart got broken. She gets a stalker. Will she let Dylan help her or anyone else? Sucky summary story is better


Author's Note: I haven't wrote for this T.V. show ever but I wanted to try something new for two reasons. I want to expand my writing and the other reason is Crystal and I use to watch this show when it was on. I have been watching episode to refamiliarize myself with the show and the characters. For those of you who don't know who Crystal is she is Angel N Darkness. I'm hoping that she will like this surprise when she gets better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210.

Brenda was getting ready for a date when she heard a knock on her door. She finished pulling the dress on over her head and checked herself once more in the mirror. She smiled as she saw her reflection and headed towards the front door. She was very nervous about tonight.

She looked out the peep hole but didn't see anyone there but she opened up the door anyways. She looked down at the ground and saw one red rose and one black rose with a stuffed teddy bear and a note on the floor mat in front of her door. She looked around and didn't see anyone so she bent down and picked it all up and carried it into her apartment with her.

She set everything down but kept the note in her hands and opened it. She paled as she read it.

_I think you look absolutely beautiful with nothing on. I enjoyed watching you get ready tonight. Your body is still beautiful now as it was a while ago. You will be mine again one day Brenda so don't get too close to any man you date or they will pay._

_Forever Yours,_

_Your one and only love._

Brenda gasped and started to shake. She wasn't sure what she should do or if she should do anything. In the last week she has gotten flowers before but never a note. Now she was scared and wasn't sure what to do or how to handle this. She picked up her phone and then put it back down again. When she heard a knock on her door she screamed and then cringed. Before she could even go over to check and see who it was her door was opening and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw her brother standing there.

"Why did you just scream Sis?" Brandon asked. As he actually looked at her he saw that she was shaking and pale. He knew that something was wrong and he wasn't going to give up until she told him what it was.

Brenda looked at her brother for a long time before pointing to the flowers, the stuffed bear and the note. She nodded when she saw Brandon pick the note up and then turned away so that she didn't have to see his face while he read the note. She was shaken to her core and she hated to let anyone see her that was but especially her brother.

Brandon read over the note and swore. He looked over at his twin and saw everything that she was trying to keep hidden from him. He saw the way her shoulders were stiff and the way her head was tilted. He could tell that the note had scared her. He walked slowly over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and wasn't in the least bit surprised that she jumped.

He sighed but kept his hand on her shoulder. "Brenda it'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. Why don't you come back to the house and move back in?"

Brenda turned her head towards Brandon and shook it. "I couldn't stand being back there. Everyone knows I'm still in this state but they don't know where. I love our house Brandon but it has too many memories of Dylan from high school and from our freshmen year of college. I can't stand facing those memories. It still hurts too much."

Brandon sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "I wish I knew what to say to you and to make you see that it wasn't you. Dylan and Kelly were both in the wrong in high school and last year. You can't let them rule your life or ruin your life Brenda. If you don't want them at the house I understand but please come back to the house?"

Brenda turned fully around and looked at Brandon before giving a slow nod of her head. She knew that what he said was the truth. She also knew that he would make sure that Kelly and Dylan didn't come anywhere near the house. She jumped when she heard another knock on her door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was time for her date to be here. She didn't really want to go on it.

"I don't know what to do. That will be Max to pick me up but I just don't feel like going out tonight anymore. I don't want to make him upset." Brenda said with a sigh.

Brandon shook his head and walked over to the door and after looking out the peep hole he opened it up and said "Hi, Max can you take Brenda out at another time? We have a bit of a family emergency going on right now."

Max looked at Brandon and nodded and then looked over Brandon's shoulder and saw a pale Brenda and said with a slight smile "I'll call you in a day or two Brenda. I hope we can rescheldule."

Brenda gave Max a sad smile. "I'd like that Max. I'm so sorry."

Max shook his head. "It's not a problem babe. I'll talk to you soon."

Brenda nodded and watched as he walked away and gave Brandon a slight smile as he shut the door. "Thank you bro."

Brandon laughed. "It's what I'm for sis. Now let's get you some clothes packed and back home with me."

Brenda nodded and went into her bedroom to do just that.


End file.
